csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon:Cassandra Goth (C.Syde)
|spouse = |maritalstatus = Married |child = , |household = Goth Family |roommates = Darren Goth, Dirk Dreamer, Bella Goth II, Mortimer Goth II, Cornelia Goth II, Darleen Goth |play = Playable |neighbour = Pleasantview}} Cassandra Goth is a well known resident in my player stories in The Sims 2 in Pleasantview. She is the daughter of Mortimer and Bella Goth, the older sister of Alexander Goth, the older half-sister of Dylan Goth, the ex-fiancée of Don Lothario, the wife of Darren Goth, the adoptive mother of Dirk Dreamer and mother of Bella II, Mortimer II, Cornelia II and Darleen Goth. Cassandra is voiced by Gerri Lawlor and is 26 days from being an Elder. When I first noted that Darren had romantic feelings for Cassandra Goth, I automatically decided that if he wanted another chance at love, he wasn't going to stop until he'd won her affection. Initially Cassandra was reluctant to reciprocate Darren's romantic feelings (possibly due to being in a bad mood) but did so a little while later. She eventually also agreed to move in with him and be his partner - despite still being engaged to the town womaniser Don Lothario. The reasons for Cassandra being more resisting to her romance with Darren may be due to being less outgoing, and more grouchy. Early in the game, before I used Cheats I found it difficult to keep all the Sims' motives and aspiration levels under control. These days I'd find it much easier, even without cheats. Darren was sure that if he and Cassandra kept on top of their relationship, Cassandra would lose interest in Don and bind a commitment with Darren instead. Darren's predictions were soon answered but not the way he had expected. Cassandra was already starting to change her mind about getting married to Don on the day of their wedding. The wedding guests were - Kaylynn Pleasant, Dina Caliente and Nina Caliente who was now a friend of Cassandra's. Don was left at the altar after Cassandra caught him Cheating with Dina. Soon soon after the wedding failure, Cassandra proposed to Darren and he accepted. The two of them quickly ran into their marriage with a private wedding. Cassandra and Darren Goth now have a family of five children - Dirk Dreamer (adopted by Cassandra from Darren's previous marriage), Bella Goth II (named after Cassandra's mother), Mortimer Goth II (named after Cassandra's father), Cornelia Goth II (named after Cassandra's late paternal mother), and Darleen Goth (named after Darren's first wife). Cornelia and Darleen were born together as twins. Simology |-|Skills= |-|Personality= |-|Interests= Gallery Bella Goth II Icon.png|Cassandra's daughter Bella II. Cornelia Goth II Icon.png|Cassandra's daughter Cornelia II. Darleen Goth Icon.png|Cassandra's daughter Darleen. Lucy Hanby Icon.png|Cassandra's former Maid Lucy. Trivia *Cassandra and Nina first met at one of Darren's house parties early when playing the Sims 2. As I was using neither of them at the time, the game is solely responsible for the start of their friendship. *I could have waited for Cassandra to autonomously flirt with Darren during gameplay, but I was currently unaware of Cassandra being known to do so at her own Free will. *Cassandra is also good friends with my CAS Suzy Parker. I always knew that I would be making them friends and then best friends as soon as I got the chance. *I decided to end Cassandra's friendship with Mary-Sue Pleasant. The reason for this remains uncertain, though it may have something to do with their possible contrasting differences. *Cassandra now wears red lipstick, red blush and a red dress in memory of her long lost mother. *At one point, I deliberately made Darren have a close encounter with Death so that Cassandra could save him. *Lucy Hanby briefly worked as a Maid for Darren and Cassandra, but she was eventually fired by Cassandra due to her lack of kindness and respect, even with six nice points. Lucy even went as far as to snatch chippie packets from Cassandra, due to a glitch where Maids believe the packets to be rubbish. Maybe Cassandra and Lucy just never got on. *Early in the game, Cassandra saw the Ghost of Gunther Goth who'd been haunting the Goth family Graveyard, along with Simon Crumplebottom. *Despite being a Family Sim, Cassandra has several qualities that one would except of a Knowledge Sim. Because of this, I will give her the Knowledge secondary aspiration once I have installed FreeTime. *Cassandra's youngest daughters Cornelia and Darleen have the same facial structure as they both inherited the same facial features from their parents. The two are not quite identical however, since Cornelia has medium skin while Darleen has dark skin. Category:Cheating Sims (fanon) Category:Rich Sims (fanon) Category:Sims wearing glasses (fanon) Category:Sims wearing jewels (fanon) Category:Sims wearing makeup (fanon) Category:Sims with long hair (fanon) Category:Sims with pigtails (fanon)